Earth
by Sweet Possum
Summary: After Jeff gets abducted by Roger's people, the alien cries over how important his family and their planet is to them.


**Here's a one shot that takes place after the new episode, Naked to the Limit, One more Time. I wrote it because I have been feeling a bit upset, so one way of making things positive.**

**Earth**

Haley fell to her knees and screamed at the sky as the space ship disappeared into the stars. Francine, her mother, kneeled down behind her and placed a hand over her shoulder to comfort her. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't really know what would happen now. Would Jeff return to Earth?

Steve, though, along with his father, Stan, got into the car with Roger, the alien that had lived in their house for over four years and had been on Earth for over 60 years. They couldn't help but smile, as well as the alien himself. It was a choice between Roger or Jeff not being in their lives anymore, and Roger was kind enough to volunteer to go home to his own planet so the Smith family could live happily with Jeff.

But being his insensitive self, Roger pushed Haley's husband onto the ship instead, so he could stay. Steve glanced at the alien, who was probably his best friend. The friend he did everything with and could tell him anything now. He didn't feel a bit sad that Jeff was gone.

Stan, who was sitting at the wheel, with Roger next to him in the passenger's seat, was more than thrilled. He was mean to Roger at times, but the truth was, Roger was his very best friend, and if it was his choice, he would have chosen him over Jeff. He didn't care how insensitive it was for Roger to push him over and have his people take him instead.

Roger smiled at him. "I always have my ways," he said.

Stan smiled back. "You sure do." He started the car then, and had called for Francine and Haley to get back in so they could head back home. There was nothing else they could do. Both of them sat in the back next to Steve, and Stan pulled out of the forest and onto the road.

"You need to call them back!" Haley kept saying over and over.

Roger shook his head and gave a smirk. He had made up his mind, and he didn't want his people to come back, not if he had to return to his home planet. To him Earth was his home now. If he did call his people and they brought Jeff back, the boy would blab his mouth to the CIA, who would get the family in trouble for keeping an alien in their house. Not to mention that Roger would get dissected.

Francine rubbed Haley's back, trying to calm her down. Steve only stared out the window. He knew that if he saw the space ship again, coming for Roger, he would break. He didn't want him to leave.

As the family stepped into the house, Haley continuously roared at Roger for how much she loved Jeff and that she needed him here and that he needed to call his people back. But Roger only ignored her and walked up to his attic. His home. He smiled when he got there, seeing everything that he left once. He didn't want any of it to leave his sight again. Not the bed, not the outfits, and not the wine bottles.

Roger felt relieved. That was until an hour later when he heard Haley crying at the top of her lungs from downstairs. "He's my husband!" she shouted.

The alien frowned. He could picture the girl falling to her knees and her mother kneeling down to embrace her. "Maybe he'll be back, Haley," Steve had said, trying to be a good brother, although he could care less.

"Not a chance!" Haley shouted back. "He wasn't suppose to go, Roger was!"

Roger's heart sunk.

"We know that," Stan said, "how were we suppose to know this would happen?"

Roger shook his head then. If the family really wanted him gone instead of Jeff, then he didn't feel happy. They meant more to him than anything, even if he did act like a jerk to them. He could walk down and tell them he would call his people so they would bring Jeff home and then he would be on his way. Away from them.

But he didn't have the heart. He wanted to stay. He sighed as he sat in front of the door, which he was leaning against to hear the conversation. It was nerve wrecking for him, but he was known to be an eavesdropper.

"This isn't Roger's fault!" Steve screamed at his sister. "It's Jeff's fault! If he wouldn't be such a blabber mouth then Roger could have shown his true self around him!"

That did it. Roger ran for his bed and started crying into his pillow. He wished that he had never exposed himself to Jeff. But it was too late. The alien could only cry and cry, and think about how much he didn't want to leave. Thinking of being the better person and saving Jeff only made him cry some more.

Late that night, Steve decided to check on his friend in the attic. When he got there, Roger was lying in his bed under the covers, so he couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. The boy headed over to the bed and sat down. "Roger?"

There was a muffle, so that proved the alien was awake. He poked his head out from the covers and gazed at the boy. It was a look of tired and sadness.

"Roger, you okay?" he asked.

Roger sat up and shook his head. "No Steve, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" he placed a hand on the alien's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here."

"You are here."

"But Jeff is a part of your family. You need him."

"We need you, too, Roger." He shut his eyes for a second and opened them. "You were in our family before Jeff was."

Roger sighed, knowing that Steve was right, but things were different now. Changes happened all the time, and having Jeff in the house meant that he couldn't walk around naked anymore, which he loved doing. He could have been stronger. But it was too late now. "I know, but-"

Somebody cleared their throat from behind the two, and when Steve turned around, he could see his dad standing there. "So, what's going on?" Stan asked.

Steve stood up and stared at his father's face. "Roger is afraid you will make him leave again."

Stan glanced at the alien, who was sitting up in the bed and quickly looked down. He then told Steve to head downstairs so he could talk to his friend.

Roger adjusted himself, waiting for who knows what the man was going to say. He could be a real jerk at times. He watched as Stan sat down and shut his eyes, waiting for the words to come out.

"Nobody is making you leave," he said.

Roger's eyes opened and stared at him. "But you guys obviously love Jeff. If Jeff comes back then I will have to leave. Your family will be in trouble and I don't wanna die."

Stan shook his head. He usually wasn't this calm, but if it was this serious, he could manage with it. "I'm glad your still here. And so his Haley, even if she's crying over Jeff."

Roger sighed. "It sounds like she wants him more."

"If he did come back, I would beat the crap out of him and make sure he won't tell a soul about you. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you leave again."

Roger forced a smile and stood up, throwing himself into the man for an embrace. "I like it here on Earth.I want to stay here."

Stan smiled, too, as he hugged his friend close. "You will, Kiddo. You stay as long as you want."

That made Roger feel better, and then he decided to head downstairs and check Haley, who was sitting on the sofa. He could tell that she had cried. He wasn't surprised. Sitting next to her he sighed, and then turned to the girl. She didn't look at him or gave a sign that she was angry. He could only see hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"I think Jeff will be back," he finally said.

She didn't look at him. "How?"

"Well, in time they are going to realize that he's not one of them."

"What if they do crazy stuff to him?" She was finally looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Roger shrugged. "Possibly. But if you want him that badly then I'm sure he will be back."

Haley turned her head away. "How can you say that?"

"Because, I wanna stay here badly, too. And Look, I'm here."

There was a silence, and Haley only responded by standing up from the sofa and heading for the stairs. She stopped and looked at the alien, who was now messing with the remote, looking for something to watch. Something he always did. Some how, it forced a small smile on the girl's face. She didn't want him to leave either. If she loved Roger and Roger loved this place, then she knew that she would some day see Jeff again.

Roger smiled as he flipped through the channels. Yes, Jeff would possibly be back. And the alien would stay, too. If Haley's husband was part of the family, then they would all stick together, no matter what.


End file.
